Sweet Mask
|2='Sweet Mask'}} |race = Human |age = 24 |height = 181 cm (5'11½") |weight = Undisclosed |location = Webcomic Spoiler R-City |status = Alive |gender = Male |occupation = Hero Model Actor Singer Hero rank evaluation staff |level = A-Class |rank = 1 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 28 |manga = A New Wind Blows |anime = Episode 5 |japanese = Mamoru Miyano |english = Ben Lepley}} Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask (イケメン仮面アマイマスク, Ikemen Kamen Amai Masuku; Viz Amai Mask aka, Handsome Kamen ) is the A-Class Rank 1 professional hero for the Hero Association. Aside from being a hero, he is a famous model, actor, and singer, and the most popular one in the world. In addition to his job as a hero, he is a member of the hero rank evaluation staff. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. While first looking down on him, he's now one of the few people who are aware of Saitama's true power and started to become obsessed with him, declaring him to possess the "true beauty of overwhelming strength". Appearance Sweet Mask full appearance.png|Sweet Mask AmaiHair.png|Sweet Mask with short hair Sweet Mask angered.png|Sweet Mask's red eyes Sweet Mask is a tall and lean-built young man with messy, shoulder-length light blue hair and yellow eyes. He is considered to be very handsome by the public. He wears a white jacket over his gray shirt with a green circle necklace and black trousers. During the battle against the Deep Sea King, he was sporting a shorter hairstyle with his hair parted to the left. He is seen with longer hair when he addresses the Hero Association official and in his most recent appearance, he is again shown with his short hair. Interestingly, Sweet Mask's eyes seem to turn from a yellow into a blood-red when extremely angered. Personality |2=Genos describing Sweet Mask.}}Sweet Mask has stated that he believes that heroes are to protect the citizens, and if they can't do that, they must become strong enough to be able to do so. He appears to be quite popular and has quite a charismatic way of talking. He also genuinely cares for the well-being of the citizens around him and actually wishes happiness upon every living thing in the universe. Moreover, Sweet Mask can even stress himself out when thinking about new ways to please his fans. However, befitting the darker side of Sweet Mask's name is his hidden merciless nature. He is shown to have a burning hatred for anything that he sees as evil. Anything that he declares as evil must be swiftly and thoroughly exterminated. This is shown when he mercilessly dispatches a group of captured aliens whom he declared to be evil, claiming to have merely executed justice on the spot, and again when he was ordered to bring an escaped caveman back to the lab. He ignored his superiors' orders and killed the caveman instead. Sweet Mask is shown to adhere to any method that makes heroes popular. He notes that only promotions to S-Class or A-Class are fit for his attention, as they are the heroes who draw the most attention from the public, and hence, any heroes in those ranks who earn themselves negative reputations would drag his reputation down as well. Because of this, Sweet Mask stays in the A-Class Rank 1 position to prevent unworthy heroes from promoting to S-Class. Sweet Mask is very narcissistic about "beauty overwhelming the power", as he said about his philosophy that "heroes have to be beautiful as well". This became obvious when he showed interest in a worthy S-Class Hero like Genos, who has both a beautiful appeal and having done more heroic deeds as the main priority, fitting Sweet Mask's philosophy. Or while chewing out the S-Class heroes whom he believed were unworthy of their positions, opting to subordinate them while filling in as team leader of the Monster Association raid. Likewise, Sweet Mask has infinitely less love for people who succumb to the power of evil he so venomously despises. Demonstrated when he mercilessly cut down Narinki's Private Squad after they'd been brainwashed by Do-S, just before brutally murdering the female monster even though she'd surrendered. This oversight also highlight his mistrust of those whom seem a little more or less than human by his regard. Given how he questioned Zombieman's credibility as a human being, much less a hero, going by his odd abilities and asking why he couldn't die during the S-Class hero meeting. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. However, after witnessing the defeat of Garou by Saitama, his viewpoint changes and becomes more focused on the overwhelming power of the individual than beauty alone. Abilities and Powers Despite being an A-Class hero, Sweet Mask is an extremely powerful hero compared to everyone else within the A-Class. Sweet Mask's claims that his skills are strong enough to put him in S-Class, as later confirmed by Atomic Samurai. He's strong enough to fight multiple Dragon level monsters at once. He claims that he is stronger than Atomic Samurai and is even confident enough in his abilities to stand up to other S-Class heroes, such as Flashy Flash. He chooses not to advance so as not to allow weaklings to rank up. Fubuki describes him as a monster much like her sister, who is the second highest-ranked hero within the association, and even after witnessing Saitama's display of power in the fight against her, she was convinced it would be impossible for him to surpass Sweet Mask. However, Fubuki changes her mind after witnessing Saitama defeat Garou and going toe-to-toe with Tatsumaki. She also stated if not for him Atomic Samurai's disciples would be in S-Class instead of A-Class. However, he has a very peculiar weakness; extreme ugliness paralyzes him, making him unable to move well and fight back, which renders him particularly vulnerable against Ugmons. Besides his combat abilities, Sweet Mask is a talented actor and singer. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: He appears to be extremely fast as he was able to kill a group of captured alien invaders, apparently slicing them through with his bare hand in a flash; with none of the nearby S-Class heroes being fast enough to stop him. He effortlessly evaded Suppon's barrage of attacks and maneuvered behind him, striking him down with only two blows before the caveman could retaliate. He was also able to toy with three monsters at his concert and playfully danced around them despite their best efforts. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. More remarkably, he managed to fight off several clones of Black Sperm, a Dragon level monster. He was also able to dodge some of Evil Natural Water's attacks, which, according to Child Emperor, move faster than the eye can register, while still fighting against Black Sperm. Immense Strength: It is revealed that he possesses brute strength, and his veins are shown whenever he's extremely angry. He quickly and effortlessly defeats Suppon, breaking both his legs with one kick and smashing his head with a one-inch punch. When he is attacked at his concert, Sweet Mask is able to forcibly manipulate a Mysterious Being with his brute power, shocking even the monster. He could easily destroy the tanks that housed the Monster Cells with a few swipes. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. He was able to lift a boulder much larger than he is with ease, as well as throwing it with great force. He also broke the hand of one of Black Sperm's giant clones with a single hit. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. Immense Endurance: Possibly due to his abnormal body, Sweet Mask seemed to feel no pain upon being pierced through the chest by Evil Natural Water, and resumed fighting normally. Abnormal Body: Through unknown means, Sweet Mask was somehow able to reattach his severed arm in his battle against the Monster Association. According to himself, he was able to reattach it, as it was "a clean cut." He was also somehow able to regenerate his smashed face after the punch of Garou. Sweet Mask's body seems to be capable of healing quickly from potentially lethal wounds. However, he doesn't seem to have the ability to regrow a severed limb, as he reattached his arm instead of just regrowing it. Additionally, something peculiar about Sweet Mask is when angered, his body mutates and the veins in his face grow in size. This is first seen in his battle against Garou in the webcomic. Fighting Style Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sweet Mask defeats his opponents with swift movements and powerful blows, which makes him an extremely competent fighter. When he fought against Suppon, he first moved in the latter's blind spot, incapacitated him, and then delivered a lethal strike, suggesting his fighting style is very centered on efficiency and killing-oriented. It is unknown if his combat skills could be on par with highly skilled martial artists like Bang or Garou. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. Despite being unable to fight back, he took no notable damage against Fuhrer Ugly, a Disaster Level Dragon monster. He managed to repel the continuous assault of Black Sperm's clones, who easily broke through Atomic Samurai's defense, prompting the latter hero to comment that Sweet Mask and Black Sperm were even, at least temporarily. Miscellaneous Abilities High Accuracy: '''Sweet Mask has shown some impressive feats of accuracy, particularly seen when approached by Fuhrer Ugly: when the monster was jumping all across the ceiling and walls of the hallway, Sweet Mask accurately threw a monster head he had in his hand directly at Fuhrer Ugly while the monster was still approaching him. '''Mental Resistance: Sweet Mask was somehow able to completely resist Goddess Glasses' 'Brain Wash Heart Beam '''and Do-S' mind control whip. It is unknown if this was due to his willpower or not. Hero Rating Sweet Mask's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *(To reporter) ''"Anyone can become a hero if you feel the desire for peace in your heart!" *(To Suppon) "I ain't that sweet." Trivia *According to the databook: :*What he likes are his fans, justice, missions, skin emollient and skin toner. :*What he dislikes are evil, annoying interviews and irresponsible heroes. :*He is overworking and has no time to spend on the things he likes. :*He won the academy award for Best Actor in the film "Love Story Beauty". :*Sweet Mask is a member of the Hero rank evaluation. He evaluates points to give each hero so they can rise or fall in the ranking system. *Sweet Mask ranked number one in the popularity polls in the world of One-Punch Man for 28 weeks straight. *In Murata's stream when describing what ethnicity the characters would be in the real world Murata stated Sweet Mask would be Korean. *Sweet Mask has dinner shows at the end of the year. References Navigation fr:Bogosse trop Craquant Masqué Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Hero Association Staff